characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Zarkon (Legendary Defender)
Zarkon is the main antagonist of Voltron: Legendary Defender, a reboot of the Voltron anime series. Background Zarkon, ruler of the Galra race, was once an ally and friend to King Alfor, the leader of the planet Altea. When a strange comet landed on the Galra homeworld and opened a rift in the dimensions, Zarkon, Alfor, and an Altean named Honerva worked together to use the comet's ore and energy from the rift, called quintessence, to provide new advancements in technology. During their experimentations, Zarkon and Honerva fell in love and got married. Eventually, a swarm of dark creatures emerged from the rift, and Alfor used the comet's ore to build five mechanical lions and fight off the monsters. These lions were made to combine into a single, humanoid machine called Voltron, piloted by five Paladins who each controlled one of the lions, and defend the universe from threats. Zarkon was put in control of the Black Lion, the head of Voltron, making him the leader of the Paladins. After slaying the creatures, Zarkon, Alfor, and the other Paladins used Voltron to protect and defend the universe, spreading peace and prosperity. However, Honerva's obsession with the power of quintessence corrupted her mind and body, forcing Zarkon to enter the rift in hope of using the quintessence inside to heal her. This ended with the two of them dying from the overexposure, though they weren't dead for long. Resurrected by the quintessence's power and corrupted by its influence, Zarkon and Honerva, now known as Haggar, decided to take over the universe and claim Voltron to travel back through the rift and get more quintessence. As his last act before Altea was destroyed, Alfor sealed his daughter and her retainer in cryogenic sleep, hid away the Lions, and sent Altea's castle to another planet. After destroying Altea and murdering his old friend in cold blood, Zarkon would spend hundreds of years expanding the Galra Empire and searching for the Voltron Lions. Once the Voltron Lions were found and reactivated by five humans, Zarkon focused his efforts on reclaiming the Lions, especially the Black Lion. Powers & Abilities *'Quintessence Enhancements: '''After being resurrected by quintessence, Zarkon's body was greatly enhanced by the energy in his body. While the full capabilities given to him by these enhancements are unknown, Zarkon's shown to possess enhanced strength and durability, an extremely elongated lifespan, and the ability to survive in a vacuum. *'Bond with the Black Lion: 'While he no longer pilots the Black Lion, Zarkon still has a bond with it. Using this, he can commune and connect with it from long distances, and even draw its pilot into an astral plane to psychically duel them for control over it. Equipment *'Bayard: 'The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. As the former Black Paladin, Zarkon still has his old Bayard, and is a master of wielding it. His Bayard can change into massive energy guns, energy shields, maces, swords, and chained blades. Zarkon is skilled enough with it that he was able to hold his own against the Red Lion using only his Bayard. *'Robeast Armor: 'Zarkon's ultimate weapon, a gigantic mecha suit designed to fight Voltron on equal grounds. The armor is incredibly powerful, able to give Voltron a run for its money, and tough enough to survive being impaled and taking a full-power blast from the Castle of Lions' weapon systems. **'Wings: 'Zarkon's armor has a pair of wings that allow it to acheive high-speed flight. The wings can also fold over the armor to act like a shield. **'Sword: 'By inserting his Bayard into the armor's controls, Zarkon can manifest weapons for it to fight with. One of the weapons it can form is a gigantic version of his Bayard's usual sword form, which Zarkon wields with incredible skill. **'Chain-Blade: 'Zarkon can also use his Bayard to form a massive version of his Bayard's chain-sword form. This weapon is a gigantic sword that can extend like a whip to fight from long-range, and it can also deliver electric shocks to foes touched by the blade. *'Life Support Suit: '''A special suit of armor designed by Haggar to act as life support for Zarkon after his defeat at the hands of Voltron. This suit of armor also comes with the benefit of boosting Zarkon's strength while he wears it, and comes equipped with two Quintessence containers. Zarkon can use these containers to channel Quintessence directly into his body, giving him an even larger boost in strength and speed. Feats Strength *Held his own against the Red Lion on foot. *Blocked blasts from the Red Lion using only his Bayard. *Knocked the Red Lion out of the air with his Bayard's mace form. *Punched craters in the ground using his life support armor. *Through a giant chunk of rock at Lotor using his life support armor. *His Robeast Armor nearly defeated Voltron. Speed *Kept up with and deflected blasts from the Red Lion. *Caught Lotor by surprise while using his life support armor. *His Robeast Armor could keep up with Voltron. Durability *Tanked hits from the Red Lion. *Survived being impaled, blown up, and left floating through space. *Took blows from the Black Bayard with his life support armor *Survived being slashed across the back by the Black Bayard. *His Robeast Armor blocked and redirected a full-power blast from the Castle of Lions. *His Robeast Armor survived being impaled by Voltron's sword. Skill *Was the original leader of Voltron. *Took over most of the universe. *Mastered his Bayard, to the point where it can take multiple forms. *Matched the Red Lion using only his Bayard. *Using his Robeast Armor, nearly defeated Voltron. *Fought a Black Bayard-wielding Lotor and nearly defeated him with his life support armor. Weaknesses *Relies mainly on brute force over tactics. *His obsession with the Black Lion clouds his judgement. *His Robeast Armor is unstable and may take a toll on his body. *The Quintessence containers on his life support suit are unguarded, and can be destroyed by a good hit. Fun Facts Category:Villains Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Voltron Category:Aliens Category:Sword Users Category:Pilots Category:Firearms Users Category:Mechs Category:Kings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Shield Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Weaponized Armor Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Dreamworks